


The Pond

by Artfulday



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Healing, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artfulday/pseuds/Artfulday
Summary: Determined to not spend his entire night ruminating on the responsibility of rebuilding not only his nation but the world he let his thoughts drift to the one person who always put his mind at ease. While his memories of her were pleasant, they were also intertwined with anger, regret, and worry. Anger at his sister for attacking her. Anger at the pain she endured fighting for her life, only to nearly die saving his. Anger at the scarring she would carry with her for the rest of her life as a constant reminder of her pain. Regret that he assumed his sister would fight their Agni Kai with honor. Regret that he wasn't strong enough or fast enough to properly redirect his sister's lighting. Regret that she was forced to finish his fight only once Azula had completely snapped and loss control. Worry that her pain would consume her like it had in him. Worry that she would be unable to fully regain her strength. Worry that she would resent him for the decision she was forced to make.
Relationships: Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Kudos: 28





	1. Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely readers. Thank you for taking the time to check out my story. I am a long time Zutara reader but this is my first time writing so please be kind. Constructive criticism is more than welcome. This is definitely a Zutara story but it will involve other relationships as they interact with our favorite ATLA couple. I am not 100% certain where I will finish this story but the general outline has been in my head for a while. I love the idea that Zuko and Katara develop their relationship through helping each other heal. This story will contain explicit sexual content, mature mental heath themes, and somewhat graphic violence. I have also extended the length of the war to age up the gaang. At the beginning Zuko is 22 and Katara is 20. I will update characters and tags as I see where this story goes. 2-3 chapter update on Thursdays for now. Occasionally I will throw in an extra chapter throughout the week since I have tons of ideas for the first arc.

Katara woke with a scream. A cold, sticky sweat covered her, sticking her thin nightgown to her bare skin. She looked around in a brief panic needing to reorient herself with the grand room she was staying in. The deep reds and rich golds were becoming more familiar but in the moment they felt suffocating. As the most visceral feelings from her nightmare faded she forced herself to take a deep calming breath.

As she swung her legs over the edge of her bed she felt a familiar sharp pain. It started near the ribs on her right side and shot up into her shoulder. Despite the weeks that had passed the pain hadn't lessened. The idea of this particular pain disappearing however was a bittersweet thought, knowing that it would likely be replaced by complete numbness because the nerves under the angry warped skin were burned away.

Katara lifted herself from the bed and walked to her private balcony. The air was warm and humid but not suffocating, typical for a fire nation summer night. She looked up and concluded it was an hour or so until midnight by the position of the moon. She felt restless and had little desire to return to her nightmares. If the moon was full she would be filled with energy and purpose. When the full moon hung high in the sky her chi flowed clearly and gave her a sense of home wherever she was. But tonight the moon was merely a sliver of it's full self leaving Katara exhausted, but unable to rest.

After a few more deep stabilizing breaths Katara turned and walked back into her room leaving the door to the balcony open behind her to allow the night air inside. The sweat on her body had dried leaving her feeling dirty, but she needed to get out of this room. Despite its comfort and grand size it was a painful reminder of why she was still residing in the fire nation palace when all of her friends had departed and gone their separate ways nearly 2 weeks ago. All of her friends, except for Zuko that is. Her friend Zuko who offered his life for hers. Her friend Zuko who jumped in front of lightning so she would be spared a painful death. Her friend Zuko who was currently sitting on the throne of the Fire Nation and seeming to invade her every thought. She stripped the damp nightgown from her skin, replaced it with a clean one, and wrapped a light robe around her body. Slowly she moved to the door, walked into the corridor of the guest wing, and began the short journey to the palace gardens. While the palace was immense she had not seen most of it due to her recovery but she could make it to the gardens with her eyes closed. Ever since Zuko had taken her there the first day she was allowed out of bed it became a safe space where she could be alone with her thoughts knowing that the only people allowed inside currently were her, Iroh, and Zuko himself.

Walking was painful at first but the ache lessened as she continued to move. When the muscles around her torso relaxed she was able to push the memories of Azula's blue flames further from her active mind. She walked slowly among the rose bushes admiring the way fresh dew from the humid air settled on the petals and leaves. She leaned down slightly to take in their sweet scent and finally felt a small amount of peace come over her. It wasn't much, but it was more than she was able to get from the confines of her room. She was lost in thought when the sharp sound of metal hitting stone jolted her from her thoughts. Standing up and spinning around sharply she yelped from the searing pain of the sudden movement. She couldn't retreat back to her room unnoticed after making such a loud sound but she didn't mind. Katara knew who was on the other side of the thick trees behind her, and he was the only person who she found comfort in these days.


	2. Midnight

Zuko entered his private gardens while the moon hung high in the sky. He knew his time would be better spent getting rest and preparing for another long day tomorrow, but after a series of after dinner meetings running late into the night he felt the need to spend some time alone with his thoughts at his favorite place in the palace. The entire gardens were lovely and impressive but at its center laid a large pond that was home to a family of turtleducks. He allowed himself a small smile as he approached and they swam to the edge of the pond to greet him, expecting the small pieces of bread that he always brought with.

Once the turtleducks finished their snack and returned to swimming endless loops Zuko pushed his body back several feet to learn against the large tree at the edge of the pond. The same tree he once sat under with his mother. Although the memories of his mother were some of his best he did not allow his mind to linger. Reminiscing about her was always a dangerous game. The fragile memories could shift suddenly from happy and calming to unbearably painful. He had too many difficult racing thoughts at the moment to allow himself the risk of getting lost in the labyrinth of his childhood. As he closed his eyes and relaxed deeper against the tree he was able to push away the racing thoughts that seemed to be permanently inhabiting his mind since his coronation 3 weeks ago. The responsibility and pressure of becoming the Fire Lord seemed to compound everyday leaving him ragged and exhausted by night.

Determined to not spend his entire night ruminating on the responsibility of rebuilding not only his nation but the world he let his thoughts drift to the one person who always put his mind at ease. While his memories of her were pleasant, they were also intertwined with anger, regret, and worry. Anger at his sister for attacking her. Anger at the pain she endured fighting for her life, only to nearly die saving his. Anger at the scarring she would carry with her for the rest of her life as a constant reminder of her pain. Regret that he assumed his sister would fight their Agni Kai with honor. Regret that he wasn't strong enough or fast enough to properly redirect his sister's lighting. Regret that she was forced to finish his fight only once Azula had completely snapped and loss control. Worry that her pain would consume her like it had in him. Worry that she would be unable to fully regain her strength. Worry that she would resent him for the decision she was forced to make. His thoughts continued to spiral as he pulled his crown from his topknot and let it clatter to the ground allowing him to run his fingers though his newly freed hair. Immediately following the sound of his crown ringing off the hard cobblestone was a loud yelp. A sound of pain he easily recognized. Before Zuko had a chance to stand he saw her appear from behind an area of dense foliage.

"Katara" he breathed as his lips pulled into a small smile, the weight on his chest lifting for the first time that day.

Katara walked toward the pond slowly but purposefully. Zuko noticed the way her piercing blue eyes lit up as they met his. He noticed the way the moonlight danced off of her body as if she were a spirit. He noticed and the way the light breeze shifted her long thick hair and robe, revealing how thin the fabric was. He noticed the way her hips swung slightly as she walked and the way smile only grew bigger as she approached where he was sitting. He also noticed that these kinds of observations were only getting more frequent with each day they spent together.

"Hey.....are you okay?" she said quietly pulling him from his thoughts.

Realizing that she had arrived by his side he stumbled up to greet her.

"What are you doing out here Katara?" spilled from his mouth.

He realized the sharpness of his tone when her smile immediately disappeared and was replaced by a dejected frown.

Lowering his voice Zuko continued "What I mean is shouldn't you be in bed resting? It's late and I know the palace physician said that you need to be resting whenever possible. Not that I know exactly what he recommended. I mean I get daily reports on your health but not to intrude on your privacy but because...."

He momentarily trailed off trying to contain his rambling

"I just need to know that you are okay" he whispered with a sigh, averting his gaze away from her slightly.

His head hung as he tried to figure out what to say next. He had already said to much and knew how overbearing he sounded. Zuko was only allowed a moment to sulk however. Katara lifted her hand to his cheek and met his golden eyes.

With a slight chuckle she replied quietly "Zuko I'm fine. Yes I need rest but I also need to keep my body moving to allow it to heal."

Zuko relaxed slightly at the sincerity in her voice.

"Couldn't sleep..." she almost whispered.

The exhaustion in her voice was clear as Zuko put his hand over hers in an attempt to comfort her. "Would you care to join me for a walk around the gardens then?" Zuko asked with a smile.

Katara briefly smiled and replied " I would love to, but I don't want to interrupt. I know how little time you get with yourself these days."

"If I'm being honest, I'd rather spend the evening with you than alone with my thoughts."

Katara lifted her left arm and rotated her body allowing him to loop an arm around hers and they began to walk the winding path away from the pond.


	3. Normalcy

They walked the winding path in pleasant silence, neither of them knowing where to begin. Their conversations these days always seemed to have this slightly uncomfortable start as if there was a strange but alluring tension in the air. The last few weeks had been difficult for everyone in their group but Katara and Zuko knew they carried the majority of the trauma from that fateful day.

Zuko periodically stole a glance at Katara and wondered what was going on in the waterbender's mind. They had spend time together everyday since she awoke 2 days after the comet, but their conversations always felt strange. Both Katara and Zuko were desperately trying to find a way to approach a conversation neither of them felt ready for. Zuko looked down again and decided he would be the first to speak. He wasn't prepared for this inevitable conversation but as Katara looked up and met his eyes he knew he had to at least try. 

He had been at her bedside when she woke.

After Azula and Ozai's defeat everything moved quickly. Zuko was swept away by the fire sages and after only a few hours he was deemed healed enough to sit in a chair and so the endless meetings began.

Aang, Toph, Sokka, and Suki arrived late that same evening, setting in motion an unstoppable series of decisions. Everything was turbulent and uncertain but in those first few days the only thing he cared about was her. The palace physician assured their whole group that she would survive. Zuko had gotten into a routine of stopping by the medical wing of the palace everyday immediately following his morning meditation. Physician Aizon assured Zuko daily that Katara was on her way to full recovery, but he was hesitant to believe the older man. After all, Zuko was not accustomed to things working out in his favor.

As the days passed and it became clear that Katara would indeed recover physically Zuko noticed the changes. Subtle changes that would go unnoticed by anyone who wasn't paying as close of attention as he was. As her physical pain became manageable her mood began to change. She was never upset of irritable, but there was a sadness in her eyes and tone. Brief moments of genuine joy would peek through on occasion but they were fleeting.

Zuko knew that something in her had changed. He supposed something in him had changed too, but he hadn't yet given himself the time to process what exactly it was. Zuko knew his first priority was his people and his nation and his second priority would always be the waterbender who saved his life.

As they made their way back to their point of origin Zuko realized that neither of them had said a word. If there wasn't so much that needed to be said he would be smiling. The act of simply walking through the garden's with Katara on his arm in silence was something he wouldn't mind doing every evening. The thought made him smile sadly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Zuko whispered

Katara broke away and stared at him for a moment. She was not upset but clearly his bluntness was unexpected. 

"I'm sorry. It's so late and a long conversation isn't what you want right now" he apologized.

A beat passed. "I don't know if I am ready to talk about _it_ yet" she emphasized the word it, alluding to the day they both know would need to be discussed eventually "but we can sit and talk for a bit if you would like."

"Would you like to?" Zuko replied.

A tired smile spread across her face and Zuko knew he would sit next to the pond with her until the sun rose if she asked.

"More than anything" Katara whispered.

She began to lower herself to the ground and without thinking Zuko leaned down allowing her to put the majority of her weight on him. Once they both settled an awkward fog seemed to surround them. Both realized that although they had spent a great deal of time together in the weeks following the comet this was the first time they were completely alone. Katara cleared her throat after a moment and began.

"How were your meetings today? I heard that several delegates from the Earth Kingdom arrived this morning to begin discussions for treaties and reparations." she stated cheerfully as if nothing had changed since the end of the war.

Zuko groaned slightly at the memory of his day and looked up at her with a smile.

"Um...fine I suppose. As fine as I could expect. I would love to talk about something other than the details of my meetings. I couldn't possibly ask you sit through the endless details."

Katara smiled widely and his chest tightened.

"Alright.....but someday you might appreciate my input. and I would gladly give it" she finished with a small wink.

Zuko looked down hoping she didn't catch the blush that overtook his face as he allowed himself to imagine her sticking around indefinably to give him advice and comfort. 

"I would gladly take any advice you have, regarding anything, for the rest of my days."

Katara opened her mouth slightly, perhaps ready to respond with a witty comment but her mouth went dry as she met the intensity in his eyes. She was overtaken by a gentle burn. Not the kind burn that she had endured fighting Azula, but a pleasant warmth that flowed like the water she bent through her whole body. Katara without thinking began to lean toward Zuko slightly, almost in a trance.

Zuko looked down at her soft lips and for a split second thought that he would lean down to meet them, but a loud quack from a turtleduck jolted him out of the intimate moment. He shifted away slightly and could swear he heard a disappointed sign leave her. She must be more tired than she is willing to admit he reasoned with himself not allowing himself to consider that she may feel the same shift in their friendship. He felt an opening in their relationship that was allowing desire and perhaps even love permeate deeper everyday. Zuko brought them both back to the moment by asking a question that he knew would be safe but one that he did in fact want to know the answer to.

"Have you been getting many letters? I know you were upset that you were not healed enough to travel when everyone else left. I have been hoping that everyone has been keeping up on their promise to write you."

Katara relaxed with the change in topic and replied happily.

"Yeah they have been keeping my busy" a small laugh left her lips.

"Sokka and dad arrived safe in the South Pole a couple days ago and have begun to rebuild and plan for the future. Most of the waterbenders that Pakku brought down from the north last year seem to want to stay. It's only a matter of time before the tribe begins to grow and expand. 

The joy in her expressions while she talked about her family was contagious. Zuko was smiling back at her as he listened attentively.

"Toph's parents bought her a large plot of land near Gaoling where she can have some independence. I am looking forward to hearing what she plans to do with it since I can't see Toph just sitting around all day by herself. Suki has written me literally everyday since she left. She keeps telling me to be honest if she is annoying me, but honestly once we ran out of serious things to talk about and began to talk about silly things our correspondence has become something I look forward to. Suki is kind of the sister I never had." Her smile grew bigger as she talked about their friends.

Zuko watched as the sadness faded from her eyes and it was replaced by joy perhaps for the first time in weeks.

"What about Aang? He must be writing you twice a day to compete with Suki for your time."

Zuko immediately regretted his question as he saw the bright smile on Katara's face fall.

"Well he wrote once to let me know he made it safely to Ba Sing Se, but we haven't talked since."

Zuko simply nodded and allowed her decide if she wanted to continue.

"The day before he left he came to see me. I won't bore you with the details..." 

Zuko immediately thought to himself " _you couldn't bore me if you tried._ "

Despite her hesitance, she continued "He wanted to know what my plan now that the war is over and I told him I need to figure that out..." she deeply sighed. "...by myself. I spent 5 years of my life sprinting around the world and fighting a war that wasn't mine to fight. I love Aang, but I'm not in love with him and I don't think I ever will be. I don't know what came over me when I said that to him but I think I'm just tired of talking in circles with him and forcing myself to plan my life around what other people want. The war is over and for the first time in my life I am able to think about what I want out of life. It's freeing but also massively overwhelming."

A few tears ran down Katara's cheek and without thinking Zuko gently wiped them away.

"Anyway he took it fine but I think we both need some space."

A weight lifted off of Zuko knowing that Katara was finally honest with the Avatar. He knew from the last couple years of getting to know her that she held strong feelings for Aang, but it seemed similar to the way she loved her brother.

For a brief moment he thought that perhaps she could find joy and purpose in the Fire Nation, with him, but he quickly pushed it away when he realized how selfish it would be to even suggest.

Their conversation carried on lightly for the next hour or so. They discussed their favorite parts of the gardens, foods their were looking forward to eating again now that they weren't constantly changing campsites, among other light topics. They both relaxed into their time together and shared many laughs and memories. The tension from an hour ago had completely dissipated.

Before long Zuko felt Katara's head go heavy on his shoulder as they leaned against the large tree, shoulders touching. He smiled down at her noticing that sleep had finally come and she seemed at peace. He moved his hand to nudge her from her sleep but stopped himself. The thought of waking her seemed unkind. Moving slowly, he adjusted his body until he could scoop her up and carry her to her room.

She would have been no problem to carry even before her injury but the weight she had lost from weeks of hard recovery and muscle loss made her feel fragile and small in his arms.

It took him no longer than 3 minutes to walk to her room and place her gently on her bed. She groaned slightly at being placed but otherwise didn't stir.

As she shifted he noticed the edge of a large red scar peeking out from under her robe over her right shoulder. His anger flared but it was quickly replaced by sadness that her scar would be bold and permanent. He had not seen her injury since the moment he woke up on the hard stone of the training court with her collapsed on his chest unconscious. The distinct smell of burned flesh hit his nostrils as he looked down to see the black and bloody wound across her body.

He covered her with a light blanket and went to close the curtains to her balcony knowing if he didn't the bright morning sun would wake her in a few short hours.

As he left he stopped at her desk and penned a short note, leaving it on the small bedside table that held an oil lamp and a pitcher of fresh water.

_"Katara,_

_Thank you for the lovely conversation. I cannot express how wonderful it was to just sit and talk with you like the old days. Uncle and I are going into town at midday today to visit a new tea shop he has been excited to try. I would love for you to join us if you are feeling up to it. We are meeting by the turtleduck pond before walking into the city._

_~~Love,~~_

_Zuko_


End file.
